


untitled

by Moveduser123



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, monologues, this is just a rant-type fic dont take it seriously, too much thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moveduser123/pseuds/Moveduser123
Summary: "Are you in love with him?"





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't make the cut for a (much) longer fic im making but i wanted to put it somewhere so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯...  
> sorry;; it never got past its rough draft stage.

The grass was soft beneath the hylian champion’s head, wildflowers tickling his cheek at the wind swept the flexible stems of the flora playfully. The air was crisp, as it usually was this time of year in Hateno, but still retained its earthy undertone somehow. Ever since the calamity was defeated, all Link wanted to do was forget everything; the countless deaths he’d barely escaped by grace of a fairy or Mipha’s powers, the blistering of his skin on Death Mountain, the sound of thunder, and the guttural growls of foes that would charge at him without hesitation. His travels certainly left their mark on his memories, often leaving the poor young man jerking awake at night as phantom pains niggled his senses. Even now, in the safety of his own yard, in the protection of brilliant daylight that warmed his body, death still seemed to scratch at his scarred skin, whittling away until a fresh pearls of blood surfaced. 

But the physical pains of battle were over. The torturous suffering he once had to face every day was over.

Leaving him alone with mental disfigurements and far too much energy. With less monsters to face off, things to alleviate his pent up aggression, Link found himself pondering a little bit too much. He  _ thought _ too much. About princesses, monsters, cooking, and fish people. More specifically, shark princes.

“What do you think of him?” Zelda once asked as they ate a mundane breakfast of fried egg on rice. Link had hesitated to answer; they were both very much aware of Link’s hopeless crush on Zora prince, even though he often tried to deny such feelings existed. 

“I try not to,” he answered quietly, breaking the yolk on his egg and mixing it with his rice, the back of his mind comparing the half-solid half-liquid state of his dish to a stalnox’s eye.

“What do you think he thinks of you?”

This question had struck  something in the Champion. It felt like he was falling, his stomach completely empty, and his heart in his throat. His veins seemed to fill with ice, but his ears felt hot; a cacophony of opposing senses that apparently made themselves visible enough to incite Zelda to apologize.

But the words had already been said.

Link knew that Sidon would need an heir to the throne, would need someone  _ female _ and, well,  _ of the same damn species. _ The reinforcement of this fact still hurt, strangely enough.

_ ‘What does he think of me? What do I think of him?’  _

The wind whistled past once more, tousling his hair before dying off, as if sensing the gravity of his queries.

_ ‘I want to be loved, but does that mean anyone’s fine? No, no, it’s not that. I want to be close to him, but if I let that happen, it’ll just hurt even more,’ _

Link barely registered the wetness welling up in his eyes, breath slowly becoming more and more unsteady.

_ ‘If I let him get close, I’ll miss it. I’ll miss his presence, I’ll miss him. And then I’ll depend on him, I’ll be helpless, I’ll feel more desperate than I could ever imagine… I don’t want that. We’re simply not meant to be together, so that’s why I’ll let it be. Without fighting, without trying.’ _

“Are you in love with him?”

_ ‘... No. I’m not in love; love is pure, sincere, beautiful, and healing. Love isn’t selfish. Love doesn’t make you want to cry. Love isn’t something you want to run away from. _

_ I’m not in love. _

_ I’m in pain.’ _

  
  
  



End file.
